


Double Drabble: Chocolate Kiss

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-30
Updated: 2003-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: Chocolate Kiss

Peter sighed out a cut and end of the day and Sean retreated gratefully to the trailer. Orlando had checked out early with a bad cold and Viggo waited for him with a smile. They had split the filming that day, doing some Minas Tirith flashbacks with Wenham, while the others did close-ups for Lothlorien.

Sean stripped easily and quickly. Real clothing felt wonderful after Boromir's bulk and Viggo lap was nice and warm and ready for him. Sean cradled his head in the warmth of Viggo's shoulder.

"Bad?"

The affirmation was an exhalation of all his frustrations heaped up upon each other. For all their brotherly love, Faramir and Boromir had no chemistry together, sexual or otherwise. The only canon incest and Wenham was straight.

"Here."

Sean felt a candy bar nudge at his lips and he opened tentatively. Viggo's food sometimes left things to be desired, taste most of all. But this was surprisingly good.

"Arwen was begging her grandmother for medicinal chocolate today. Aragorn offered painkillers and got rewarded with her extras. Our Cate has been holding back on us."

Sugary caress finishes, Sean sucked at Viggo's fingers and held his mouth up for a chocolate kiss.


End file.
